


The Set Up

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Matchmaking, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S05E12, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Cisco doesn’t know Ralph has set him up to fail in his task at the Liquid Kitty, but you’re hoping to set him up to score.





	The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E12

“He’s going to catch on, Ralph. Cisco isn’t an idiot as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Relax, (Y/N). He’ll be so focused on getting intel out of the  _informant_  to realize anything.” You do another scan of the Liquid Kitty bar.

“Dibs, there are hot ladies in  _leather_  in this bar. He’s  _going_  to pick up on that.”

“So where’s the guy?” Cisco comes in looking ready to get this whole thing over with.  _Just wait until he finds out…_

You cross your arms. You’ll let Dibs take this one. Ralph leans down to Cisco, “Beardy, over there. The one hangin’ his head over the whiskey.”

Cisco does his damnedest to extract information from the guy, but of course, this man didn’t actually have intel on Cicada. More like  _Sickada_. As you wait for the mechanical engineer to clue into the ruse, you can’t help but pick up on the eyes surveying the room and landing on yourself. Men and women alike.

_I still got it._

“-think we’re done here.” Cisco looks pissed off. “Were you in on this, too?”

Your eyes go wide, and all you can do is give an exaggerated shrug. Cisco sighs the longest sigh in existence. “One drink, and we’re out of here.”

“Excuse me?” you ask the bartender - a cute little lady dressed far too well to work here. “Can we get a round for three, please?”

“Yeah, no problem,” she says.

“Oh, wait-” you make a gesture for her to come over a little closer and away from your pals. “I’m just curious, what do you think of that guy over there?”

“The Ken doll? Not really my type,” she says in the sweetest way, even though it could have potentially sounded like a sick burn from almost anyone else.

“No, beside him.”

“With the long hair?” the bartender ponders a moment as she takes him in. “Yeah, he’s pretty cute.”

_Good to know._

It looks like you’ll be playing matchmaker tonight.


End file.
